


Chubby Gabe

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No soy buena con los títulos, es Sabriel, es cute, léelo y ya está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Gabe

El despertador sonó, por cuarta vez aquella mañana, al menos eso creyó Gabriel cuando echó la mano sobre él, esperando apagarlo, sin embargo, cuando el irritante sonido siguió atormentando sus oídos, entreabrió los ojos con un gruñido situando la fuente de la melodía como su teléfono móvil, era su hermano Castiel ¿Por qué lo llamaba en vez de ir a su habitación? 

\- Mños días – Dijo con voz ronca, aún no despierto del todo.

\- ¡¡¡Gabriel!!! ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Exclamó el más joven de los dos.

\- Yo también te quiero hermanito – Comentó sarcástico dando la vuelta hasta quedar tumbado sobre su espalda, observando el techo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera con un resoplido.

\- Por si lo has olvidado, hoy es lunes y son las once, te has perdido dos clases.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Cassie ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Chilló el rubio incorporándose, buscando unos pantalones limpios en aquel desastre que era su habitación, encontrando unos pantalones cortos bajo una bolsa de Skittles a medio comer, aprovechó para meterse un puñado en la boca y siguió buscando por una camiseta en el armario, haciendo volar la ropa, con el teléfono aún en la mano.

\- Lo intenté pero no hay quien te despierte, así que le dije a Michael que anoche no te encontrabas bien y lo mismo a los profesores, les dije que vendrías cuando pudieses – Respondió su hermano al otro lado de la línea en tono de reproche – Que el verano esté a la vuelta de la esquina no quiere decir que puedas relajarte, pronto llegarán los exámenes, que saques buenas notas no es excusa, deberías poner más empeño en estudiar y menos en tus bromas si quieres entrar en la universidad en dos años.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, te dejo, voy a prepararme y nos vemos luego – Farfulló colgando y tirando sobre la cama el teléfono, odiando que su hermano pequeño tuviese razón, cerró la puerta del armario de forma distraída y sacándose la camiseta que había usado para dormir, se vistió, mirándose en el espejo mientras se terminaba de vestir y se ponía las sandalias negras, aprovechando que el tiempo era lo suficientemente cálido como para no pasar frío.

Se miró de perfil, observando su figura y dejando escapar un suspiro amargo, dejó su vientre al descubierto, echando el vientre hacia dentro tratando de parecer más delgado antes de volver a respirar. Gabriel era guapo, al menos sus hermanos le habían dicho que tenía carisma y que era guapo, tal vez debería dejar los dulces ya que empezaba a mostrar algo de barriga, pero no suficiente como para ser llamado gordo, sin embargo, él estaba convencido de que solo le decían eso porque eran sus hermanos, su familia, y eso es lo que la familia hace, subirse el ánimo, pero cada vez que se miraba al espejo, su autoestima no dejaba de caer. Tras unos minutos al fin, se coló en la habitación de su hermano mayor Luke, robando la sudadera de cuando su hermano estuvo en la universidad, envolviéndose en ella antes de coger su mochila y salir corriendo, tomando prestada la bicicleta de Balthazar para dirigirse al instituto.

El timbre para el primer descanso entre clases sonó justo cuando llegó a su taquilla resoplando tras recorrer la distancia entre el aparcamiento y la entrada corriendo, abrió la puerta tras sacar el candado, justo en el momento en que los pasillos se llenaban de gente y en ese segundo, en que revisaba el horario y los libros que necesitaba para la siguiente hora, lo vio, Sam Winchester, 1,94 de altura, unos abdominales de anuncio, popular, amable y con una sonrisa capaz de resucitar un cachorro, en palabras de su mejor amiga Charlie “Un chico por el que volverse hetero”. Su corazón latía con fuerza a medida que él se acercaba y escondió la cabeza contra la taquilla, fingiendo revisar algo, ya tenía la autoestima lo suficientemente baja como para arriesgarse a recibir una mala palabra de Sam o de sus amigos, porque estaba seguro que todos los populares eran iguales, siempre había sido así para él y nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

\- Hola Gabriel, oí decir a tu hermano que estabas enfermo pero no me lo creo dime ¿Acaso has decidido perder peso de forma rápida y poco ortodoxa? – Dijo una voz rasposa a su lado.

\- Piérdete Fergus – Espetó el rubio a su compañero de clase, Fergus McCleod, educadamente insoportable, siempre tenía motivos ocultos y la mayor parte de sus acciones eran para rebelarse contra su madre. 

\- Mi nombre es… ¡Crowley! – Gritó el escocés llamando la atención de varias personas, entre ellas las de los miembros del club de fútbol americano, al cual pertenecía Sam Winchester, junto con otros como su amigo Benny LaFitte, quienes fueron los primeros en dirigir sus miradas a la pareja.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, Gabriel vio a Sam, su rostro entre confuso y sorprendido, miradas conectadas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aún más cuando el castaño sonrió, cogió un viejo cuaderno negro, cerró su taquilla con un portazo y mochila al hombro caminó todo lo deprisa que pudo, intentando no echar a correr para poder conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

\- Hola hermano ¿Es esa mi bicicleta la del aparcamiento? – Preguntó Balthazar a su hermano mayor cuando lo encontró diez minutos después sentado en las gradas del campo de fútbol con un chupa chups en la boca y cara de pocos amigos.

\- Me dormí – Gruñó el más bajo con la mirada fija en el cuaderno que tenía entre las manos, haciendo esbozos en su cuaderno, esbozos de ojos y manos, como si quisiese dibujar a alguien inconscientemente. 

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasó? ¿No estarás así por Crowley, no? – Preguntó depositando una mano sobre el hombro de Gabriel – No vi exactamente lo que pasó, pero he oído que él te gritó y saliste corriendo.

Con un resoplido se subió la capucha de la sudadera y tapó su rostro con ambas manos diciendo en un quejido – ¡Genial! Ahora se va a pensar que soy un cobarde o algo.

\- ¿Quién? Venga Gabe, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿O prefieres hablar con Cas? Si fueses hetero y tuvieses un problema de faldas sabes que soy el mejor, a parte de Lucifer claro está, para hablar de esas cosas – Murmuró Balthazar, inseguro de cómo llevar la conversación.

\- No tengo problemas amorosos Balth, mucho menos con Crowley, ni borracho saldría con él si eso es lo que insinúas – Vociferó el de ojos color whiskey, mirándolo indignado, ofendido por la simple insinuación. 

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte – Respondió su hermano levantando las manos en defensa propia – Es que solo te abres a los demás cuando estás preparando una broma, pero nunca hablas con nosotros de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ni con Lucifer.  
\- Luc y Mike se pasan el día discutiendo, me sorprendería que se acordasen de que existo – Suspiró Gabriel repasando el sombreado de su último dibujo, unos ojos, que en su mente veía entre castaños y verdes.

Una mano grande y fuerte se posó repentinamente en su hombro, sobresaltándolo, se dio la vuelta preparado para gritar a quien quiera que estuviese allí cuando vio que era Sam quien lo observaba con una sonrisa sincera, amable, agazapado junto a él. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, muchas cosas que se preguntaba, como ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? Seguro debía tratarse un error, su cerebro parecía congelado al borde del pánico, incapaz de decir nada. 

\- Tierra llamando a Gabe – Dijo Balthazar aún junto a él, interrumpiendo al Winchester que parecía a punto de decir algo y, en ese momento, Gabriel se dio cuenta de lo que había dibujado, cerró el cuaderno todo lo rápido que pudo, se puso en pie deshaciéndose de la mano que estaba sobre su hombro y se alejó de ellos lo más rápido que pudo murmurando algo que sonó como “Tengo que cosas que hacer”.

Se sentía estúpido por haber huido de aquella forma ¿Qué pensaría ahora Sam de él? Su lugar favorito era un viejo árbol en un lateral del instituto donde nadie solía ir, seguramente se saltaría una clase o dos, no se sentía con ánimos para enfrentarse a nadie. El timbre para la siguiente clase no tardó en sonar y él se quedó allí, haciendo garabatos acurrucado entre las gigantescas raíces donde se sentía protegido, al menos hasta que unas risas femeninas, agudas y enervantes lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, unas risas cercanas y que conocía bastante bien. 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, mirad lo que trajo el gato chicas, un pequeño pero gordo ratoncito que devorar – Rió una alta y pelirroja. 

\- Abbie ¿Por qué no te mueres y le haces un favor al mundo? – preguntó Gabriel con amargura mirando a la chica, sin ver a una más bajita y morena que se acercó a él por detrás, quitándole su cuaderno. 

\- Mirad, a Gabe le gusta Sam Winchester – Canturreó Meg observando los dibujos y bocetos que el rubio había estado haciendo, mostrándoselos a las demás.

\- ¡¡¡Megan, devuélvemelo!!! - Vociferó, levantándose tan rápidamente como pudo persiguiéndola.

\- Toma Ruby – Chilló Meg lanzándole el cuaderno a su compañera. 

\- ¿Por qué no se la damos a Sam? Tal obra de arte debería de verla el modelo – Rió Lilith corriendo tras recibir el cuaderno de Ruby. 

\- Sí, vamos – Gritaron las demás a coro, corriendo hacia el edificio, seguidas de cerca por Gabriel, quien corría desesperado por recuperar su cuaderno.

Cuando logró llegar a junto ellas, vio al grupo junto a la puerta de un aula y cuando miró por la pequeña ventana, consiguió ver a Lilith excusarse ante el maestro y acercarse a Sam, dándole su preciada posesión, definitivamente ahora su vida estaba acabada. Empujando a las chicas para apartarlas de su lado, fue a su taquilla metiendo todos sus libros en su mochila, antes de dirigirse al aparcamiento sin detenerse ni aun cuando los profesores lo llamaron, se subió a la bicicleta y pedaleó hacia de regreso a casa, sin importarle lo que sus hermanos mayores o el instituto pudiesen decirle.

\- ¡Gabriel! Abre la puerta – Ordenó Michael autoritario tras saber por Balthazar y Castiel lo sucedido, ya que los rumores no habían tardado en extenderse gracias a las chicas. 

\- Basta Michael, así no harás que abra, dale su tiempo – Replicó Lucifer tras él, preocupado por su hermano pequeño.

\- No, debemos hacerle salir y hablar, es inaceptable que no solo llegue tarde si no que se vaya del instituto y se salte clases, no podemos tolerar eso, no es un comportamiento habitual en él.

\- Mike ¿No crees que precisamente por no ser un comportamiento habitual en él debes darle un poco de espacio? Ya has oído a Cas y a Balth, hoy lo han atormentado… 

\- Unas chicas, son solo cosas de niños – Comenzó a decir el mayor mientras sujetaba el pomo para intentar abrir de nuevo la puerta.

\- No Michael, solo porque son chicas no trates de justificarlas, esa Lilith y su hermana Abbie, Castiel y Balthazar me lo han contado, ellas y su séquito se dedican a atormentar a todo el que consideran diferente – Lo interrumpió Lucifer entre dientes, de brazos cruzados y mirando amenazante a su hermano hasta que este levantó las manos – Ahora se dedican a meterse con Gabriel, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es dejar que descanse, que se le enfríen las ideas y que se desahogue a solas, si le presionas no le serás de ninguna ayuda.

En el interior de su habitación el mediano de los hermanos podía oírlo todo, incluso aunque Luc bajase el volumen, en silencio le agradecía que por una vez alguien defendiese su soledad, estaba tumbado boca abajo y suspiró de forma temblorosa al oír los pasos de los dos mayores alejarse de su puerta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su pecho encogido, su corazón roto y su vida arruinada para siempre, cuando por fin supo que nadie lo escuchaba rompió a llorar, dejando salir todas sus inseguridades, sus miedos, su tristeza, todas las cosas que esa vocecita en lo más hondo de su cabeza que sonaba realmente parecida a algunos de sus compañeros como Fergus o Lilith, le susurraba de forma insistente… Lloró hasta que dentro de él ya no quedó nada y cayó en un profundo sueño, completamente agotado emocionalmente.

Aún seguía adormilado y no sabía cuántas horas había dormido, cuando una mano comenzó a zarandear su hombro suavemente, entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada clara de Lucifer, quien estaba sentado en el borde, Gabriel se sentó también la cama, incorporándose y comenzó a frotarse la cara, como si con aquello pudiese borrar las marcas de lágrimas de sus mejillas, con un suspiro, su hermano lo tomó de las muñecas deteniéndolo antes de estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos, contra su pecho. 

\- Gabe, sé que para ti esto es el fin del mundo, he tenido tu edad, sé lo que es, pero te aseguro que no lo es, pronto acabarás el instituto, irás a la universidad, crecerás y tendrás una vida increíble, lo sé porque estaré aquí a tu lado para ayudarte en todo momento y no solo yo, también Balthazar, Castiel, incluso Michael. 

\- Sí… Mike – Una sarcástica y amarga carcajada escapó del chico, aferrándose más a su hermano, apoyándose en él.

\- Gabriel, sí, sé que Mikey no es la simpatía en persona, pero debes saber que él te quiere, aunque no sabe como demostrarlo, cuando nos quedamos solos, Michael era el único lo suficientemente responsable como para que el juez le concediese vuestra custodia, él maduró y abandonó sus sueños para que tú, Balthazar y Castiel pudiésemos seguir teniendo una casa en la que vivir, comida en el plato, al principio, hasta que yo acepté lo que pasó, él tuvo que aceptar más de un trabajo para que no nos cortasen la luz, eso sin olvidar con que aunque estaba cansado, él hablaba con vosotros, os hacía vuestros postres favoritos y os ayudaba con los deberes… Quizás él ha olvidado lo que es ser adolescente pero no ha dejado de quererte. 

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó Gabriel escondiendo el rostro contra el hombro de su hermano.

\- ¡Eh, eh! Gabey no hay nada de que disculparse, te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer – Suspiró Luc apoyando el mentón contra la coronilla de su hermano – Voy a hablar con tu instituto, les diré que no te encuentras bien, que estás con gripe o ya se me ocurrirá algo, te quedarás en casa y yo vendré en mis descansos para ver cómo te encuentras y te traeré material de dibujo del trabajo ¿Entendido? Pero, a cambio tendrás que estudiar duro desde casa y como máximo la semana que viene tienes que estar de vuelta. 

\- ¿Y Michael? 

\- Yo me encargo de él.

El más joven de los hermanos no pudo evitar sonreír, sumido aún en el abrazo, le gustaba saber que podía contar con la complicidad de Lu, a pesar de que solía parecer enfadado y mucha gente se sentía aterrada de él, sabía que Lucifer jamás le haría daño y que siempre le protegería. 

\- Y ahora venga, te he hecho pancakes y con sirope de chocolate – Sonrió el mayor cogiendo la bandeja que había dejado sobre el escritorio y llevándola a la cama, dejándola sobre el regazo del chico - Te has pasado toda la tarde y la noche durmiendo, debías estar realmente agotado.

\- ¿Y las moras de gominola? – Preguntó Gabriel, enarcando una ceja al ver el pequeño bol blanco a un lado de la bandeja. 

\- Le prometí a Michael que te haría comer fruta, no especificó que no pudiese ser fruta de gominola –Murmuró Luc guiñándole un ojo antes de poner su portátil encima de la cama junto a su hermano y dirigirse a la puerta – Voy a hacer unas llamadas y me voy al trabajo, desayuna con calma, pediré que le entreguen tus deberes a Castiel o a Balthazar. 

Asintiendo a su hermano, lo vio salir, antes de abrir el ordenador, encontrándoselo ya encendido y preparado con su película favorita, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y empezó a desayunar con la calma y la paz del silencio.

Durante horas vio película tras película hasta que la batería comenzó a parpadear y sustituyó el ordenador por uno de sus libros favoritos hasta que llegó la hora de comer y bajó en busca de algo que picar. Corrió escaleras abajo y se acercó a la nevera, abriéndola para encontrarse que no había absolutamente nada, apenas medio limón pasado, cuya otra mitad su hermano había usado para sazonar el pescado apenas unos días antes. 

El sonido de un coche en el camino de entrada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, por la hora que era solo podía ser Lucifer viniendo a ver qué tal estaba y si tenía suerte, le traería comida, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se desdibujó al ver a alguien ocupando la entrada, unos ojos entre verde y avellana lo miraban desde arriba, Sam Winchester estaba en su puerta, su cerebro se congeló, presa del pánico hizo lo único que pudo, cerrar rápidamente la puerta y sentarse junto a la puerta en el suelo, tratando de respirar con normalidad, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, al otro lado escuchó unos nudillos golpear la madera y llamar su nombre, no obstante, pronto una segunda voz, la de su hermano, comenzó a interrogar al alce adolescente, sonando más furioso cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra en cuanto reconoció al chico. 

\- Espere por favor, yo solo… – Trató de excusarse Sam cuando Lucifer abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Tú solo que…? Lárgate chico y no quiero verte por aquí nunca más, no quiero verte cerca de mi hermano – Gruñó el rubio mirando amenazante a Sam.

\- Lo Siento, señor, por favor… Intente entenderlo, yo no… yo solo vine a… – Tartamudeó el joven de los Winchester, antes de darse por vencido ante el peso de la mirada del mayor de los hermanos Shurley, retrocediendo y alejándose cabizbajo de la casa.

Lucifer entró, dejando las bolsas con la comida en la cocina viendo, al salir, a Gabriel acurrucado en el suelo, con mirada de pánico. Corrió a su lado, arrodillándose en el suelo, tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y le besó la frente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza – Tranquilo Gabey, estoy aquí, todo va bien, él ya se ha ido, no te hará daño nunca más, respira con calma, sigue mi ritmo, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, eso es, respira profundo y con tranquilidad, estás en casa, estás a salvo.

Poco a poco Gabriel logró recobrar la calma, aferrándose a Luc, dejando escapar un largo suspiro, miró a su hermano a los ojos y vio la preocupación en ellos, sonrió débilmente tratando de hacerle ver que estaba bien, que no pasaría nada, que el ataque de ansiedad había pasado y no pudo odiar más, sentirse patético por haber reaccionado así, por haber dejado que su hermano mayor lo viese así.

\- Venga hermanito, vamos al salón, he traído unas hamburguesas con patatas y unos refrescos, me quedo a comer contigo mientras vemos una peli y luego vuelvo al trabajo, hoy han llegado libros nuevos, por cierto, te he traído también un cuaderno de esos profesionales de dibujo, de los grandes, tal vez un día podrías un retrato de toda la familia y añadir a papá y a Raphael, a Michael le gustaría como regalo de cumpleaños y si le haces feliz tendrás carta blanca por un mes, seguro. 

\- ¿Más carta blanca de la que ya me das tú? – Sonrió el más bajo, poniéndose en pie y ayudando a su hermano a llevar las cosas al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá – Gracias por protegerme siempre. 

\- Oye, no tienes que agradecerme, para eso están los hermanos mayores, además, somos el Gold Squad, Balthazar, tú y yo, tenemos que estar unidos con ese par de sosos aburridos que no saben disfrutar de la vida – Respondió Lu en un tono travieso, tomando asiento junto a su hermano, poniendo su hamburguesa sobre su regazo con una mano mientras con la otra navegaba a través del televisor en busca de una película decente – Por cierto, ahora que estamos solos te voy a decir una cosa, Balth y Cas me han contado lo que hace ese grupo de chicas, lo que van diciendo por ahí de ti y haciéndole a todo el mundo y te voy a decir una cosa, tal vez lo que te digan, te dolerá hasta que seas mayor, pero nunca se lo demuestres, cuando ellas o cualquier otro te insulte, ni los mires, solo sonríe mientras sigues tu camino. 

\- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Cuando me hablan tengo ganas de gritar y golpearlas, pero si las golpeo me mirarán mal porque soy más fuerte que ellas, al menos físicamente, como son chicas todos me llamarían machista… 

\- Gabester, debes ser más inteligente que ellas, lo eres, pero debes comportarte mejor que ellas, no las golpees, no lo merecen, no merecen tu ira o tus golpes, solo recuerda cada vez que oigas sus voces, que cuando acabes el instituto como uno de los mejores de tu clase, irás a la universidad que tú quieras, se te rifarán y serás el mejor pastelero o el mejor artista o el mejor lo que tú quieras ser porque tienes un mundo de opciones, mientras ellas acabarán como amas de casa amargadas e infelices, porque estaban tan centradas en meterse en las vidas de los demás, que olvidaron labrarse una propia… Si necesitas gritar, espera llegar a casa, si necesitas desahogarte apúntate a algo o si no… Haz un maratón de bromas, eres listo y un maldito ninja, así que podrás torturarlas psicológicamente, y a ese enano escocés y sí, ya me han hablado de McCleod también y durante esta semana mi pequeño futuro lord Sith, voy a enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre bromas. 

\- Luci, ya me enseñaste todo lo que sabes sobre bromas… 

\- No, te enseñé todo lo que tú sabes, pero no todo lo que sé yo, vamos a demostrarles, que nadie se mete con un Shurley y sale intacto.

\- Adoro como funciona tu mente de genio del mal. 

\- Lo sé – Sonrió satisfecho el mayor, antes de estallar ambos en carcajadas, mientras continuaban comiendo, mirando la película. 

Después de terminar de comer, recoger y despedirse de su hermano, Gabriel se puso a limpiar toda la casa, antes de subir a estudiar durante horas hasta que se cansó y se tumbó en la cama con una bolsa de Skittles, poniéndose el ordenador de su hermano en el regazo para ver una peli. Había oscurecido en el exterior cuando vio bajo su puerta la luz del pasillo y comenzó a oír las voces de sus hermanos mayores y pequeños, los pasos de Balthazar retumbaron en las escaleras antes de acercarse a su puerta, vio el pomo comenzar a moverse cuando escuchó la voz de Michael reprendiendo a Balth por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, antes de dar un par un golpes antes de decir – Gabriel, ya estamos en casa, he traído pizza, te guardaré unos trozos, baja cuando estés listo. 

Los pasos se alejaron y el pausó la película, abriendo lentamente la puerta mirando a ambos y al no haber moros en la costa, abrió por completo viendo un cuaderno en el suelo lleno de apuntes escritos con una letra que le resultaba familiar, fue entonces cuando escuchó las voces de Michael y Lucifer. 

\- Luc ¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazar al crío? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Darle una paliza? 

\- Michael, no pienso dejar que ese Winchester se acerque a esta jamás y mucho menos a Gabriel, tú no lo viste, estaba acurrucado en el suelo, con un ataque de pánico y fue cuando ese chico llegó, porque lo vi, lo vi al entrar, estaba hecho un ovillo tras la puerta, con los ojos aterrados y me da igual que Castiel salga con su hermano mayor, porque no pienso aceptar a ese Sam en esta casa así que si tengo que darle una paliza, no lo dudaré.

Tras dejar el cuaderno encima de su escritorio y con los pies descalzos, Gabriel bajó las escaleras, encontrándose de lleno con la discusión, deteniéndose antes de desviar la mirada y decir con gesto de culpabilidad – Sam Winchester no me hizo nada… 

\- ¿Qué? – Musitó Lucifer confuso, mientras tanto él como Michael tenían la vista fija en él. 

\- Sam no me hizo nada, él me gusta, era eso por lo que las chicas se estaban metiendo conmigo el otro día, ellas vieron unos dibujos que hice en mi cuaderno, me lo quitaron y se lo dieron a él, me fui porque me sentía avergonzado y entré en pánico porque me da miedo que se ría de mí en mi cara por los dibujos que hice de él, algunos poco apropiados.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que reírse de ti por tus dibujos? Tú dibujas bien – Preguntó Michael aún más confuso acercándose a él y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. 

\- Porque es lo que hacen los chicos populares con los chicos raros o diferentes como yo – Confesó Gabriel avergonzado mirando al suelo, clavando su mirada en la de su hermano. 

\- Gabe, él no se reirá de ti, no tiene motivo y no sabes si son sus verdaderas intenciones, habla con él primero. 

\- Parecía preocupado por ti – Dijo Balthazar distraído mientras se servía la cena – A conseguido que alguien tome apuntes por ti, se ha tomado muchas molestias, venía a traértelos cuando Luc le echó.

\- Sam Winchester es una buena persona Gabriel, él jamás haría daño a nadie – Lo defendió Castiel.

\- Bueno, dejad ahora las discusiones, vamos a cenar – Los cortó Michael con severidad.

En el hogar de los Winchester, Sam caminaba a un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras Dean lo observaba serio, sentado en el borde de la cama.- Te lo digo en serio, no sé lo que pasa, te juro que ese Lucifer me estaba matando con la mirada, parece que no solo tiene el nombre del diablo, sino también el temperamento, me miró con un odio… y Gabriel, me miró asustado y me cerró la puerta en las narices ¿Qué demonios le he hecho para que trate así? Yo solo quería devolverle su cuaderno de dibujos. 

Con un suspiro, el mayor de los hermanos se levantó, poniendo las manos en los hombros del más joven, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad – En primer lugar, hermanito, cualquiera se asustaría de verte y en segundo lugar, Sam, a pesar de ser tan listo, eres muy tonto ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del crush que tiene el hermano de Cas contigo? El de los dibujos eres tú ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si alguien le enseñase a él esa libreta que escondes bajo el colchón de tu cama en donde escribes esos sueños sobre chico de ojos de miel? Y debo decir que sueños bastante explícitos.

\- ¡¡¡DEAN!!! – Vociferó Sam sonrojándose mientras su hermano se echaba a reír, provocando que su madre se asomase a la puerta al escuchar el jaleo.

\- ¿Va todo bien chicos? – preguntó Mary, enarcando una ceja, suponiendo que hablaban de “cosas de hombres” sonriendo divertida ante lo que ella opinaba era la expresión de vergüenza más adorable, dejándolos solos mientras iba a terminar de hacer la cena.

\- Dean ¿Cómo te atreves a revisar mis cosas?

\- Bueno Sammy, no era muy difícil adivinar lo que pasaba, cuando él está en las gradas dibujando le lanzas miradas de reojo y sé que cuando McCleod le gritó, estabas a un segundo de golpearlo, tu cara decía “¿Qué pasa ahí?” pero pude ver tus nudillos blancos, te conozco hermanito, eres el único que ríe sus chistes aunque sean horribles y ya no digamos con sus bromas, como cuando me puso queso en spray en la mano después de quedarme dormido en clase para luego hacerme cosquillas y que me embadurnase toda la cara, si hubiese sido cualquier otro lo habrías golpeado, sin embargo, en cuanto lo viste sonreír, se te quedó cara de cachorrito feliz, antes de que él te mirase y el ambiente se volviese incómodo porque te pusiste todo incómodo y seguro que a él le pasa lo mismo.

\- ¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo alguien como él va a fijarse en alguien como yo? – Suspiró Sam dejándose caer de espalda sobre la cama.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con Castiel y él te diga lo que sabe de su hermano? – Resopló el rubio frotándose la nuca.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí? – preguntó el castaño esperanzado.

\- Sammy, soy tu hermano mayor, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – Le palmeó el hombro antes de sentarse a su lado y, tras un silencio incómodo, comentar – Y ahora ¿ Qué tal si hablamos del corte de pelo que te hace falta?

Sam no pudo evitar echarse a reír antes de golpear repetidas veces a su hermano con la almohada, intentando ahogarlo bajo su peso, hasta que su madre terminó por llamarlos para la cena.

Gabriel estaba sentado ante su escritorio terminando los deberes que sus hermanos habían traído para él, al menos eso estaba haciendo hasta que, tras terminar el penúltimo ejercicio, su mente comenzó a divagar y en una hoja en blanco comenzó a garabatear aquellos enormes ojos de cachorro, dejando escapar un largo suspiro mientras luchaba contra su propia mente para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que realmente sentía y tratar de ver cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de decirle la verdad al más joven de los Winchester o, al menos, poder pedirle que le regresara su cuaderno, aunque no sabía si tendría la valentía para hacerlo.

\- Gabriel – La voz de Michael lo sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿Has terminado tus deberes?

\- Sí, casi he terminado.

El pelinegro dejó una taza humeante en la mesa junto a su hermano, tomando asiento en silla a su lado, tras quitar toda la ropa que había sobre esta y dejarla sobre la cama – Te he traído un chocolate caliente con nubes, como a ti te gusta… ¿Qué tal estás? 

\- ¿Me traes chocolate caliente y te preocupas por mí? – Los ojos de miel del más joven se clavaron en los azul cielo del mayor - ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano?

\- Gabriel, aunque no lo parezca, siempre me preocupo por ti y por los demás, desde que estamos solos he tenido que asumir el papel de papá y no ha sido fácil y sé que tampoco lo ha sido para ti, tú estabas muy unido a él, escucha, siento haber pagado mis frustraciones contigo, por eso al final accedí a lo que Luc dijo y hablé con tus profesores para decirles que estabas enfermo, Lucifer llamó primero, pero le conocen bien y no se fían de su palabra.  
El menor no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, desde el jardín de infancia los profesores siempre lo habían comparado con su hermano y cuando apareció Balthazar ya lo habían considerado una maldición de la familia Shurley que todos aquellos nacidos rubios eran bromistas, amantes del flirteo y las bromas y que estaban orgullosos de ello.

\- Sé que yo soy un bicho raro Michael y me gusta, pero hasta ahora, que yo sepa, todos los chicos populares se han burlado de los chicos que son diferentes, como yo - Dijo Gabriel inseguro, dejando sus garabatos a un lado y poniéndose con el último ejercicio. 

\- He visto a Dean y Sam Winchester, he hablado con su madre y por lo que he visto ¿Te has planteado que tal vez él es diferente? ¿Qué tal vez es un buen chico? Sé que Lu no estará de acuerdo con mi forma de ver las cosas, es muy sobre protector con vosotros, pero yo sé que no necesitas que te mimen tanto, que puedes defenderte por ti mismo, aunque no me guste la forma en que lo hagas, incluso contra esas chicas, y creo que te han hecho tanto daño que no te has parado a pensar que puede que te estés precipitando. 

\- ¿Y qué me sugieres? ¿Que hable con él? ¿Y si acabo humillado y con el corazón roto?  
\- Eso es la vida hermano, tomar riesgos y a veces salir herido, no tienes por qué hablar con él sobre el cuaderno en el instituto, prueba a hacerlo cuando esté a solas. Hagamos un trato, tú dale una oportunidad, si te humilla y te hace sentir mal, yo dejaré que Lucifer se cobre venganza y te sacaré del colegio para que puedas terminar el instituto desde casa ¿Trato? - Extendiendo su mano hacia él, el mayor de los hermanos permaneció quieto dejando que se lo pensase, intentando hacerle razonar, aunque ni él estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, se estaba jugando todo a una carta, una carta en la que Sam Winchester era un decente ser humano, como el novio de su hermano pequeño.

\- De acuerdo, mañana a la tarde iré a su casa a hablar con él - Suspiró Gabriel dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante en gesto de derrota, estrechando la mano de Mike, quien lo envolvió en un abrazo, con la culpabilidad de no poder estar habitualmente tan pendiente de los más jóvenes de la casa como podía estar Luc, sintiendo una punzada de celos y rezando a su padre porque Gabe no saliese mal parado de su consejo. 

\- Bien, es tarde, así que vete a la cama a dormir, ya continuarás estudiando mañana. 

\- ¿Puedo seguir quedándome en casa? - Preguntó el chico esperanzado, soltándose del calor del abrazo y metiéndose en cama sin ponerse siquiera el pijama. 

\- Sí, tu trato original con Lucifer sigue siendo válido, tienes esta semana para recuperarte y volver a clase, pero no te acostumbres - Sonrió Michael mientras se aseguraba de que su hermano estaba bien arropado, sintiéndose culpable por no poder ayudar a sus hermanos tanto como deseaba, salió de la habitación, entrecerrando la puerta.

Tras una noche sin sueños, un nuevo día llegó, escuchando el jaleo de la mañana, mientras él permanecía tumbado en la cama, tratando mentalizarse de la visita que debía de hacer. No era la primera vez que iría a esa casa, ya había ido otras veces con Charlie y su hermano para ver alguna película con Dean y Sam, pero hablar con Sam a solas lo aterrorizaba. 

\- ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó la voz de Balthazar entrando en su habitación antes de lanzarse en plancha sobre él. 

\- ¡Ugh! Balthazar, eres un animal, me has roto el bazo – Se quejó entre risas mirando a su hermano. 

\- ¿Eh? Yo también quiero jugar – Dijo una voz desde el pasillo, antes de que unos pasos apresurados se escuchasen retumbar y Lucifer saltase para tirarse sobre ellos. 

\- ¡¡¡No!!! – Gritaron los dos menores a coro antes acabar riendo los tres juntos mientras Castiel los miraba serio desde la puerta negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡El desayuno está listo! – Gritó Michael desde la cocina – Castiel, Balthazar, daros prisa si queréis que os lleve a clase, Lucifer, tú también.

\- ¡Ahora vamos mamá! – Respondió Lucifer a gritos, antes de levantarse de encima de sus hermanos, obligando a Balthazar a levantarse también y echándose a Gabriel sobre el hombro – Todo listo, venga, vamos todos a desayunar. 

\- ¡Luc! Puedo andar y además, pensaba quedarme un rato más en la cama – Se quejó el menor.  
\- Fíjate como me importa, somos una familia y vamos a desayunar todos juntos – Dijo el mayor con calma, sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo mientras bajaban las escaleras, siendo recibido por un paralizado Michael al verlos entrar de aquella manera, quien se dio la vuelta para esconder una sonrisa. 

Una bandeja de pancakes, gofres con nata, zumo de naranja y tras repartir las bolsas con el almuerzo para todos, Los cuatro se despidieron de Gabriel, quien se quedó en la puerta viendo como Mike llevaba a Cas y Balth al instituto mientras Lucifer se dirigía a su trabajo, quedando completamente solo.

No había pasado mucho rato, había estado limpiado los restos del desayuno y el desastre que Balthazar había montado volcando en el suelo el bol vacío, ensuciándolo todo con lo que quedaba de la masa para pancakes, Michael se había puesto a limpiarlo, sin embargo, Gabriel lo había detenido, diciendo que ya lo limpiaría él, que tenía tiempo de sobra. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta, pensando que sería algún repartidor, abrió sin un segundo pensamiento, encontrándose, como el día anterior, con Sam Winchester mirándolo desde toda su altura.

\- Hola Gabriel – Dijo el chico, cuando el rubio comenzó a abrir la puerta, sin embargo, esperándoselo, Sam logró poner el pie en el umbral y usar su fuerza para colarse, antes de cerrar él mismo tras de sí, frunciendo el ceño – ¡No! Me estoy saltando clases para poder venir a hablar contigo sin que tu hermano me mate y me vas a escuchar – Estaba enfadado, no le gustaba ser ignorado y mucho menos el no saber qué estaba pasando pero, al ver la expresión de pánico del más bajo, toda su furia se esfumó, mirando al suelo mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, cogiendo lo que guardaba a su espalda – Lo Siento, yo solo quería devolverte el cuaderno de dibujo.

Desconfiado, Gabriel lo escuchó, paralizado en el sitio, sin saber cómo reaccionar, cuando el más alto le tendió el objeto, terminó por cogerlo, apartando la mano cuando sus dedos se rozaron, haciendo que la libreta cayese al suelo con un ruido, ambos chicos se agacharon a cogerlo, haciendo que sus cabezas chocasen la una contra la otra, acabando ambos sentados en el suelo, mirándose fijamente hasta que Sam, llevado por lo ridículo del momento se echó a reír, contagiando a Gabe, quien no tardó en unirse.

\- Lo siento, de veras – Volvió a disculparse el castaño - ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme ahora? 

\- De acuerdo – Asintió el rubio con la cabeza.  
\- Me gustas – Soltó Sam de forma repentina, cuando Gabriel lo miró con ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido, se sonrojó y tosiendo, apartó la mirada incómodo corrigiéndose – Quiero decir como dibujante, vi los dibujos y, lo digo en serio, me gustan mucho.

Por un momento, el escuchar aquellas dos palabras de los labios de Sam hicieron que su corazón se detuviese por completo, empalideciendo, creyendo que ahora estaba soñando o que ahora Sam se reiría de él pero, cuando este se corrigió no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de desilusión, aunque volvió a sorprenderse al oírle decir que le gustaban sus dibujos ¿Realmente los había visto? Tímido, solo logró responder en casi un susurro – Gracias.

\- Sé que Ruby y las demás querían molestarte, siempre molestan a todos los que se acercan a mí aunque te prometo que les he pedido que paren, no me gusta lo que hacen, por favor, vuelve a clase, te prometo que no te volverán a hacer nada, yo las haré parar. 

Su alegría principal y alivio porque no solo no se burlase de él, sino que le gustasen sus dibujos, se volvió pasajera cuando lo escuchó hablar, Sam lo consideraba demasiado débil, demasiado débil para defenderse por sí mismo, tan débil que debía ser protegido y sabía que no era culpa del chico, pero no podía permitirlo, su sonrisa se desvaneció, se puso en pie cogiendo el cuaderno y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos dijo serio – Será mejor que te vayas ahora, debes ir a clase y yo no me encuentro bien. 

\- ¿Gabriel? – Musitó el más alto, levantándose del suelo, sin saber a qué se debía tal cambio repentino. 

\- Por favor, vete – Repitió. 

\- Al menos dime porqué, todo estaba bien ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡He dicho que te vayas! – Exigió alzando la voz, encontrándose al mirar hacia afuera con un atónito Michael quien había vuelto para recoger algo que se había olvidado. 

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó el mayor observando a ambos chicos. 

\- Nada hermano, Samuel venía a devolverme mi cuaderno pero ya se iba – Se apresuró a murmurar Gabriel antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba. 

\- Señor, yo… - Trató de disculparse Sam. 

\- No importa chico, tranquilo, creo que deberías irte a clase, yo me ocuparé de él – Asintió Michael cerrando la puerta tras ver al chico salir y corriendo escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio de su hermano, donde encontró el cuaderno tirado en el suelo de forma descuidada y al menor tirado en la cama boca abajo – Gabriel ¿Quieres hablar?

\- No Michael, estoy bien. 

\- Pues no lo parece – Suspiró sentándose en el borde de la cama, poniéndole la mano en la espalda. 

\- ¿Soy tan patético? 

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? 

\- Michael, Sam cree que soy tan patético que tiene que protegerme. 

\- Bueno, Castiel y Balthazar no son patéticos pero yo quiero protegerlos y a ti, Gabriel, debes deshacerte de esas inseguridades, están acabando contigo, la gente quiere proteger a aquellos que les importan, eso no los hace patéticos o débiles – Explicó en tono paternal acariciándole la espalda – Yo he venido a coger algo que olvidé antes y debo irme al trabajo, pero escúchame, el mundo no esperará a que saques la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, puedes dejarte afectar por lo que dicen los demás o simplemente ignorarlos, eres demasiado joven como para des terminada tu vida por un malentendido en el instituto ¿Quieres que dejen de meterse contigo? Alza la cabeza y actúa como si supieses lo que estás haciendo pise firme y pisa fuerte y que un no, no te impida llegar a tu objetivo.

Incorporándose y dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su hermano, el chico asintió con una media sonrisa antes de abrazar a su hermano – Gracias Michael, pensaré en ello. 

Permaneció sentado en su cama, mirando al infinito a través de la ventana de su habitación hasta que escuchó el coche alejarse, momento durante el cual meditó sobre lo que había dicho su hermano, estando casi seguro de lo que debía hacer.

El resto del día pasó con la misma pasividad y calma, encerrado en su habitación, haciendo planes, aceptando en Lucifer en su pequeña fortaleza cuando este llegó a la hora del almuerzo para hacerle compañía para que le ayudase, pensando en lo que haría, la fórmula era algo complicada para adquirir el color adecuado y la tonalidad acertada pero con ayuda de su hermano no tardó en conseguirlo y una vez este volvió al trabajo, se puso manos a la obra para planear lo que tendría que hacer el día siguiente. 

\- Sam, como sigas así vas a acabar haciendo un agujero en el suelo – Suspiró Dean observando a su hermano caminar de un lado a otro durante el almuerzo – Siéntate y come, los alces necesitan alimento.

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendo! – Exclamó el más joven frustrado antes de dejarse caer bruscamente en su silla, atacando su ensalada con el tenedor antes de tomar un bocado furioso, diciendo después de tragar – En serio Dean, todo parecía ir bien y de repente, me pidió que me fuese.

\- No pienses mucho en ello hermanito, tal vez metiste la pata sin darte ¿Qué le estabas diciendo antes de que se enfadase contigo? – Farfulló el rubio tomando un bocado de su sándwich.

\- Yo solo le dije que las chicas no estaban siguiendo ninguna orden mía, que no me gusta que hagan lo que están haciendo y que le protegería de Ruby y su grupo de amigas si era necesario – Respondió Sam tras pensárselo un momento. 

Dean lo observó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sopesando sus palabras, hasta que suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes mirar a Benny, quien estaba sentado frente a él con una expresión divertida y preguntar a su amigo - ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? 

\- ¿Decirme qué? 

Benny se echó a reír y ante el gesto en el rostro de Sam dijo – Hermano, trataste a ese chico como una damisela en peligro y gay o no, no creo que eso le haya gustado. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Por favor, eso no nos gusta ni a las chicas – Resopló una recién llegada Charlie quien había dejado su sitio en la mesa para ir a por su segundo postre y había oído las palabras del sureño. 

Sam pensó en lo que estaban diciendo sus amigos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó una mano a la cara, pasándosela por el pelo antes de murmurar – La he fastidiado ¿Verdad? 

\- Pues sí y a lo grande, vas a tener que trabajártelo mucho para que te perdone – Lo palmeó la pelirroja en el hombro antes de sentarse y ponerse a comer.

Cuando los hermanos Shurley llegaron a casa, se encontraron con un Gabriel sonriente, extrañamente más animado y haciendo una tarta de chocolate mientras unas hamburguesas se enfriaban sobre la encimera en sus respectivos platos y condimentadas al gusto de cada hermano.

\- ¿Y este festín? – Preguntó Lucifer divertido. 

\- Después de hablar contigo y con Michael me sentía mejor, así que he decidido ponerme las pilas y hacer cosas en casa – Respondió el más bajo con una sonrisa, mirando a su hermano a los ojos – Por cierto, mañana volveré al instituto. 

\- ¿De verdad? – Cuestionó Michael gratamente sorprendido.

\- Sí, lo cierto es que estos dos días he estado pensando a fondo y creo que es hora de que vuelva a clase, no puedo perder más horas o mis notas se verán afectadas y no vale la pena que me siga amargando, además, ya he recuperado mi cuaderno de dibujo – Sonrió inocente el más bajo. 

\- Y tienes preparado algo ¿Verdad? – Suspiró el moreno al reconocer la expresión en su rostro. 

Gabriel sonrió satisfecho y Lucifer se acercó a él, chocando los cinco con su hermano mientras Michael se frotaba la cara con ambas manos – Por favor, al menos decidme si alguien acabará en el hospital esta vez.

\- No puedo prometerte nada, aunque no creo que pase nada tan grave esta vez – Dijo Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros, añadiendo tras recibir una “bitch face” de su hermano mayor - ¿Qué? Lo de los petardos no fue culpa mía, no sabía que aquello prendería tan rápido y tampoco fue tan grave, solo perdió el dedo meñique del pie.

\- Que sepas Lucifer, que si surge algún problema, te ocuparás tú solo de arreglarlo – Lo amenazó el mayor con gesto serio.

\- De acuerdo – Contestó el rubio en tono burlón, haciendo una mueca - ¿Podemos comer ya? 

\- Claro, solo hay que dejar que el pastel se enfríe.

El buen humor del mediano parecía contagioso, haciendo que la hora de la cena se convirtiese en un chiste malo tras otro, haciendo que incluso Castiel tratase de contar un chiste, fallando estrepitosamente de tal modo que recibió una lluvia de bolas de miga de pan, siendo golpeando por una en la frente, lanzada por el propio Lucifer, quien reía como un niño a pesar de la mirada de reproche de Michael.  
Gabriel se levantó temprano, nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, casi excitado ante la promesa de venganza, se duchó, secó el pelo, lavó los dientes y se vistió antes de bajar, hacer el desayuno y preparar el almuerzo, pensó llevarse un trozo de bacon a la boca, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago, aún así lo dejó todo listo antes de ir a preparar la mochila, gritando por el pasillo para que todos se levantasen, gritando “Fuego”. Todos habían salido corriendo de sus habitaciones, Lucifer en nada más que bóxers, Castiel con un completo pijama de camisa y pantalones y Balthazar con unos bóxers y una camiseta rosa, Lucifer comenzó a reír de la elección de su hermano menor, hasta que Michael salió solo con una toalla y el pelo lleno de espuma, dejando un reguero de agua tras él. 

\- Parece que la cosa se puso húmeda – Comentó Luc antes de estallar en carcajadas mal disimuladas, siendo acompañado por Balthazar. 

\- Muy gracioso, chicos, estaba en la ducha ¿Qué demonios pasa? 

\- Bueno, me desperté temprano y estuve haciendo cosas, ya he preparado el desayuno y el almuerzo está hecho, embasado, empaquetado y con el nombre puesto – Anunció Gabriel mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio– Voy a preparar la mochila y revisar que tengo todos los deberes hechos. 

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – Comentó Lucifer enarcando una ceja.

\- Ni idea – Respondió Balthazar encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a la cama para dormir cinco minutos más. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo y tras terminar de ducharse, Michael agradeció que el trabajo estuviese hecho, poder simplemente sentarse y relajarse, disfrutando con sus hermanos pequeños, parecía ser que Gabriel incluso había lavado los platos que había usado para cocinar, le resultó extraño no tener que preocuparse de nada ya que, normalmente, él no habría empezado a levantar a sus hermanos hasta después de ducharse y no empezaría a gritar hasta que el desayuno estuviese medio hecho, el no tener que gritar y enfadarse le gustaba, aunque no tanto como el hecho de que Gabriel parecía realmente de mejor humor. 

Los tres menores de los hermanos Shurley habían logrado llegar con tiempo de sobra al instituto, tiempo de sobra que Gabriel utilizó para escabullirse y ultimar los últimos detalles de su plan, se coló en el en el gimnasio, pagando tres chocolatinas a Charlie, quien lo esperaba en la puerta de los vestuarios femeninos. Gabe le entregó la bolsa de plástico con el contenido viendo como la pelirroja se sumergía en las profundidades de la habitación, volviendo al cabo de diez minutos con la misma bolsa, la cual entregó al rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. 

\- ¿Todo listo? – Preguntó él con complicidad. 

\- Mi maestro, no sabrán lo que se les viene encima - Dijo Charlie hablando con una voz grave y rasposa. 

\- Bien, mi pequeño padawan, ahora deshagámonos de las pruebas y volvamos al senado galáctico, nadie debe notar nuestra ausencia – Contestó Gabriel teatral, con la capucha de su sudadera casi cubriéndole los ojos, caminando fuera del gimnasio, esperando que la broma saliese bien y pudiese quedarse satisfecho.  
Ambos amigos habían logrado volver a la habitación con las manos vacías, yendo a clase mientras trataban de aparentar la mayor inocencia, atendiendo con ojos de cachorro a los profesores.  
El tiempo pasó terriblemente para su opinión y cuando al fin llegó el momento de ir a almorzar, Gabriel y Charlie salieron lo más rápido posible del aula para coger sitio en una mesa cerca de una de las salidas en caso de que tuviesen que huir si la cosa salía mal. En su camino hacia la cafetería pasaron junto a Sam, el cual los saludó, recibiendo por parte del rubio el más absoluto silencio y ni siquiera una mirada de reojo, lo que lo hizo enfadar. 

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, algunas mesas habían empezado a ser ocupadas, aunque por suerte para ellos, Benny estaba ya sentado y ocupando media mesa con su almuerzo, en el punto perfecto. 

\- Buenos días a los dos, me alegra ver que ya estás bien, hermano – Los saludos Benny, sonriendo a Gabriel. 

\- Sí, yo también me alegro de que estés bien – Comentó Sam en un tono seco, tomando asiento junto al muchacho de acento sureño y sonrisa tranquila.

\- Gracias Benny, por suerte esta mañana me encontraba mejor - Respondió el más bajo ignorando al Winchester, cuya irritación estaba creciendo ante aquella actitud, aún más cuando Balthazar, Castiel y Dean se unieron a la mesa y el rubio continuó hablando con todos menos con él. 

La cafetería era un murmullo constante de voces hablando de todo, desde moda hasta los siguientes exámenes y algún espontáneo cantando o hablando demasiado alto cuando, de repente, el grupo formado por Ruby, Lilith, Abbie y las demás entraron gritando en el comedor con un vistoso pelo verde amarillento. 

\- ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido?! – Chilló Lilith furiosa. 

Todo había quedado en silencio, todos los ojos puestos en las chicas y no tardaron en empezar a oírse las primeras risas hasta que estas se habían extendido por toda la habitación, la humillación no tardó en hacerse en llegar y todas salieron corriendo mientras Gabriel y Charlie chocaban los cinco de forma disimulada. 

\- ¡Gabriel Shurley sé que fuiste tú maldito culo gordo! – Gritó Fergus McCleod acercándose a la mesa de forma amenazadora, acompañado de dos matones de último curso – Me han llamado a dirección por unos botes de champú que han aparecido entre mis pertenencias y cuyo chivatazo recibieron de forma anónima, solo podrías ser tú, es el problema cuando te ganas la reputación de bromista.

\- Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas Fergus – Exclamó falsamente indignado Gabe poniéndose la mano en el pecho, haciendo que Charlie y Balthazar se echasen a reír mientras Benny y Dean mantenían sus manos en los hombros de Sam para prevenir que se levantase y golpease a McCleod y sus matones. 

\- A mí no me engañas, no eres más que una patética criatura y ten por seguro que me las vas a pagas – Gruñó el escocés malhumorado antes de levantar la voz – Y te he dicho que ¡Me llamo Crowley! 

\- Lo que tú digas, Fergus – Rió Gabriel levantándose para acercarse al mostrador y comprar una botella de agua fría, momento en que él dio la orden a sus secuaces para que golpeasen al más bajo, momento que aprovechó para huir del comedor siendo perseguido de cerca. 

Los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, con los profesores en su sala de descanso y los alumnos en la cafetería, excepto algún regazado o los que preferían dirigirse a otros rincones del campus a comer. Gabriel corrió todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían, subiendo las escaleras, escondiéndose tras unas taquillas, pronto escuchó los pasos de sus perseguidores y los vio pasar de largo, aprovechando para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. 

\- ¡Maldita sea idiotas! – Vociferó Crowley señalando al lugar por el que había. 

El mediano de los Shurley bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezando en los últimos escalones, cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe, un golpe que no llegó y cuando los abrió fue recibido por un ceño fruncido y unos ojos avellana, los ojos de Sam Winchester, quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos y contra su pecho, cuando los gritos de McCleod comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos, apresurado, Sam abrió la puerta del armario del conserje, metiéndose dentro y a Gabe con él.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas Gigantor? – Preguntó Gabriel, sonrojado ante el hecho de que el habitáculo no era grande pero el Winchester era gigantesco. 

\- ¡Vaya, pero si hablas! – Dijo el castaño con sarcasmo, arrinconando al más bajo contra la pared del fondo, mirándolo desde toda su altura con gesto serio.

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda ¿Entendido? – Gruñó Gabe de brazos cruzados, retirándole la mirada – Sé defenderme solo. 

\- Maldito idiota – Resopló Sam negando con la cabeza antes de tomar el rostro del chico entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos – Ayer, cuando dije que te protegería… Gabriel yo no pienso que seas débil, tú…

\- ¿Yo qué? – Preguntó el bromista perdiendo los nervios – No pienso ser víctima de ti y tus amigos, sea lo que sea que queráis hacer conmigo… 

Frustrado por no poder hacerse entender con palabras, Sam suspiró antes de llevar sus labios a los del rubio, besándolo suave, acariciando sus labios contra los de él antes de hacer que el beso se volviese más atrevido. 

\- ¿Qué… fue eso? – Preguntó el chico confuso jadeando por falta de aire. 

\- Me gustas ¿Vale? Por eso quiero protegerte. 

\- ¿Yo te gusto? Pero ¿Por qué? Si yo soy… Y tú eres. 

\- Eres el ser más irritante, que cuenta los peores chistes y hace bromas pesadas, pero también animas a tus amigos cuando están triste, aunque tú también lo estés y eres amable y compartes tus dulces y estoy loco por ti – Rió Sam acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares – Y me hace gracia que digas eso, yo también dije lo mismo hablando con Dean ¿Cómo alguien como tú podría fijarse en alguien como yo? 

\- ¿Te refieres a un chico alto, guapo, irritantemente amable, siempre preocupado por los demás, peleando para proteger a los que no se pueden proteger por sí mismos y tan sexy que es capaz de volver gay a cualquier hetero? – Sonrió Gabriel enarcando una ceja antes de besarlo, acariciando con su lengua el labio inferior del chico, pidiendo permiso, sumiéndose en un beso profundo y apasionado, del que ambos se separaron, apoyó la frente contra el pecho del más alto, notando dos fuertes brazos rodearlo y abrazarlo y una cálida mejilla apoyarse sobre su cabeza, momento en que preguntó - ¿Esto significa que somos parejas o algo así? Y por cierto, no creo que estén ya ahí afuera, creo que podemos salir. 

\- Dejémoslo en un o algo así de momento y no, seguro que volverán pronto, mejor quedarnos así un rato – Susurró Sam a su oído y, aunque no lo veía, Gabe podía casi notar la sonrisa en el tono de su voz, mientras Dean y Benny que ya se habían ocupado de los matones y del propio McCleod y Charlie, Balthazar y Castiel, permanecían fuera de la puerta del armario para darles más tiempo de intimidad, divertidos de que al fin los dos se hubiesen confesado. 

\- Por fin van a dejar de volvernos locos – Dijo Balthazar por lo bajo. 

\- Sí, pero ahora tendremos que verlos en plena luna de miel – Le guiñó el ojo Charlie, haciendo que Dean hiciese una mueca de disgusto al imaginarse lo que iba a pasar.


End file.
